


The First and Last Rose

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Songfic (Sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2009. Jacen Solo's thoughts during his duel with Mara Jade Skywalker. Spoiler obviously if you haven't read the Legacy of the Force series. See if you can find my tribute to the series. It's subtle, only three or four seperate words. Song lyrics come from 'New Divide' by Linkin Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First and Last Rose

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me_  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

_I chose you to die._

Do you realize this is the end, that all you’ve fought and lived for has been for this moment? That all of your joy, all of your pain means nothing? I wonder about it for a moment as my eyes meet yours, burning with an intense hatred. After we speak it’s silent, so silent. No laughter, no love, just an ugly silence that speaks of betrayal, of revelations, of truths and lies.

I hate you, just as I know you hate me. The same reasons sear the air between us, that you have to be my sacrifice. That I’m going to take your son from you. I don’t want to kill you, but I can’t kill _them_. They’re the reason for this, for our confrontation. The one I have to kill has to be someone I love and I do love you, in a certain way.

I love the way you make my uncle’s eyes light with joy, the way you love your son. I love your intense loyalty, your past Darkness, the way you hold my uncle and grandfather’s old blade. I love the way you smile, the way your hair falls in a river down your back. It hurts, this love. I wish that it didn’t have to be this way, but my path demands your death.  

  
_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

I know it’s going to hurt, Aunt. I’m preparing myself even now for the pain my uncle will feel, the loss and agony. It doesn’t take me long, but it will take longer to prepare for when I have to look into grief-stricken eyes. Much longer. He means a great deal to me, Aunt. I hate that I have to hurt him, but he’ll soon join you.

You’re a fighter and I can’t even give you the death you deserve. I can’t let you die facing me across blades. I can’t be discovered until it’s too late to stop me, to stop the wave of Darkness for which I am a herald. You’re the fiercest, fieriest soul I’ve ever met and you have to be taken from this world in the tamest way. You’ll die by poison Aunt, _the path of a coward_ , they’ll say. I am no coward, I would gladly claim your death if I didn’t have to hide my face for a while longer.

I admire you, Aunt. I always have, ever since I was an innocent child. Your death is just the beginning. I’m sorry you have to be the first, but in a way I’ll be burying another soul with you. If I come to your funeral, it’s not because I’m mocking you. I’m going to celebrate you, Aunt. Celebrate your life and legacy. Celebrate your death and the changes it will bring to the New Republic. Say hello to Jacen Solo for me if you see him. I’m going to miss him.

_Goodbye, Mara Jade-Skywalker._


End file.
